


Lazy

by fogonoparquinho



Series: Nolan gets a story [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Nolan, Baby bottle, Because We All Need It, But you can read as if he is a child, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Infantilism, Kid Nolan, M/M, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, good morning, quarentine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogonoparquinho/pseuds/fogonoparquinho
Summary: In the Raeken-Dumbar house there are three lazy creatures having a very very lazy day.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Nolan gets a story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovewolves1316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/gifts).



> Hi there! 
> 
> Why the short chapter? Because the author is a very very lazy person too. 
> 
> Hope you are all safe, inside your homes, getting fat like a very lazy cat. 
> 
> Be safe 
> 
> -my native language isn't english, so i'm sorry for the eventual mistakes, please tell me if I killed someone gramatically- 
> 
> don't like it, don't read it
> 
> Love

“Hey, bunny ears? Who had a very good night sleep?” Liam get his baby and put him in the changing table. 

“W'nna go ba'k sl-eep" The baby complains. 

“I know, it is cold and cloudy, it makes a perfect day for sleeping doesn't it?“ 

Nolan waves with his head, and yawns, hiding his head in Liam's neck trying to go back to sleep. 

“No, no, baby, but it is also the perfect day for cuddling with Daddy!” The blond man pokes Nolan's back. 

“You have Papa to cuddle with...”Nolan mumble, not cheering up even with the tickles. 

“Oh, I see, you have a grumpy sleepy monster stuck on you, let see if we can make him go away after a warm bottle.” 

Theo is sitting at the table, with one coffee in one hand, and his head in another, also looking sleepy. 

“Oh god, I have two grumpy sleepy monsters in my house, Noley baby, you have to help me! We need to “shoo” them away!” 

The baby just made a very soft "shoo" noise, and then let his body relax against Liam, clearly looking forward to sleep again. 

“Okay, okay, after the bottle we talk and try to "shoo" Papa's sleepy monster.” Liam gets the bottle and shakes it, while going to near the window where he knows that his baby likes to stay and watch the birds and falling leaves. 

Nolan even smelled like sleep, he is all fluffy and messy with the cotton yellow onesie, it is the cutest view and it melts Liam's heart. The boy didn’t even try to hold his bottle, he let his Daddy do all the hard work while he slowly suck the vanilla flavored soy milk. The man gently swings his baby boy, and hears when his husband sits near them. 

“I am a bit more awake now...” Theo hums and rest his chin in Liam's shoulder, looking at his very dozy kid. “He looks so lovely… It is the same baby that made our life a living hell months ago?” 

“Don't talk like that, he wasn’t even that bad, and remember that back then he didn't know how this could be. And about you being all sleepy, I warned you, if you take wolfsbane spiced beer after 10pm you won't get to sleep easily, you should’ve listened to me, I did it way more then you back in my days.” 

“I know, I shouldn't, but Peter made me!” The brunette kissed his lover's neck and pouted, trying to play victim. 

“Don't blame the zombie wolf, you shouldn't be with him anyway, what about Lydia and the research?” 

“She kicked me out, she said I was impossible to work with and I had no other choice but to drown my sorrows with Peter...” 

“Oh, I am sure you were a very unhappy man when you were suposedly kicked out and then oh! Peter just happened to call you for a drink, I can only imagine your unhappiness!” 

Liam adjusted Nolan in his arms, tapping his back softly. “I know you, Theo Raeken, and I know for a fact that it was you, sir that invited zombie wolf to get drunk. I have eyes everywere Raeken, watch out.” 

“No, honey! I really wanted to come back to you and our delightfull puppy, but he made me! You know how that man can be persuasive...” Liam was giggling and shaking his head, Theo hugged him by the waist and gave him a light kiss. “Spy wolf.” 

“Well, I have to take care of what is mine!” Liam deepened the kiss, squeezing the baby between them. 

A very gently snoring broke their moment, and Liam huffed. 

“Great, your son felt asleep again.” The blond tried poking the baby, but nothing happened. 

Nolan was out for the world. 

“Shhh... Let's grab our chance and get ourselves a very needed nap too...” 

Liam sighed and nodded, looking at the heavy asleep Noley. 

Yeah, they all could be lazy just for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
